Only Man for Me
by Neige Nivro
Summary: Chad couldn’t believe this. Not only was he at a gay bar, but he was being hit on at a gay bar. Chyan


Title: Only Man for Me

Fandom: High School Musical

Pairing: Chad/Ryan; Chyan

Rating: PG

Words: Too many

A.N: THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU ONLY GIVE WRITERS TWO DAYS TO GET A STORY TOGETHER! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! Really, this isn't my best work, but I tried. Written for the challenge on idontdance. Enjoy all you can.

Chad couldn't believe this. Not only was he at a gay bar, but he was being _hit on_ at a gay bar.

"So, a senior in high school, huh? Good times…"

Chad groaned and thudded his head on the counter. "I told you already, I'm not gay."

"It's ok. I like closet cases. They're interesting."

Chad groaned again, contemplating whether or not it would be worth the jail time to kill this man.

This was all Sharpay's mother's fault. _She _had been that spawned Sharpay. And Sharpay was the one who insisted they all go down to the new teen club for her birthday. If she had just been satisfied with a quiet little get together with her 100 closest friends, then they wouldn't have driven over two hours downtown. And if they hadn't driven over two hours downtown then Sharpay's little pink limo wouldn't have gotten a flat, forcing them to wait inside "_Skittles_" until the new limo arrived, thus forcing Chad to be hit on by this creepy man. All that damn Mrs. Evan's fault!

"So do you like theatre? I loved acting when I was in high school."

God damn it, the man was still talking.

"I hate theatre. With a passion. But I know someone who would just loveto discuss _Cats _or _Phantom of the Opera_ or whatever else you want to talk about. Plus, _he's_ actually gay! Look at how much you have in common already!" Desperately, Chad looked around the club to find Ryan. Finally spotting him, Chad was about to point his would-be-suitor over when he noticed Ryan was already chatting up another guy. A significantly older guy. In leather pants. Chad's cheeks flushed in annoyance. Of course. Of course Ryan wouldn't be able to help. That hussy. Who did he think he was, trying to get laid while his friend was over here fighting a _stalker_? Chad narrowed his eyes, realizing that man was far too old for Ryan anyways. Appreciating the fact that he was sounding fairly jealous (which he totally wasn't, by the way) Chad looked back towards his parasite.

He met his glance, smiling this irritating smile as though he expected Chad to give in any second now. Chad turned dejectedly back to the counter. Reaching over to a nearby basket, he stuffed some tortilla chips into his mouth, trying to look as unattractive as possible. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Troy and Gabriella gyrating together on the dance floor. Taylor is somewhere nearby having fun with Kelsi, Sharpay, and a large group of gay bikers they picked up God knows where

The only people not out dancing were Chad and Ryan. Chad, because he doesn't dance. Ryan, because he's too busy trying to score. Flipping his head around, Chad sent another bitter glare at his blonde friend, wishing the man he was talking to would burst into flames where he stood. Not because Chad _cared _who Ryan chose to flirt with but, damn it, CHAD NEEDED HELP OVER HERE! Unfortunately the man stayed where he was, unscathed. Hardly fair.

Reminding himself that he really, _really_ wasn't jealous, Chad turned around quickly, causing his overly spunky hair to hit his stalker in the face. Chad wasn't sorry and didn't claim to be.

"So, if you don't like theatre, what do you like?"

"Sports." He replied blandly, stuffing more tortilla chips into his mouth.

"Oooh. A jock, huh? No wonder you're still in the closet."

"Would it make any difference if I told you I have Herpes?" Chad tried desperately.

The man did in fact recoil a minute before responding, a little less confidently, "Well…that's what condoms are for, right?"

"Oh yea, right. I dunno what it'll do for the _CRABS _though."

The man recoiled more drastically now, looking fairly unsure about whether to continue this courtship any further. Chad tried to suppress his grin with more chips.

"You're lying," the man decided finally.

"You sure?"

There was no answer for awhile. Then the man sat down. "I'm sure."

Chad sighed heavily.

"Look, I'm sure you're a nice guy, but-"

"But sadly, he's taken."

Chad jumped from his seat, spinning around to see if Ryan really had just magically materialized behind him. Indeed, there Ryan was, smirking in a self-satisfied way beneath the shadow if his latest hat. Chad glared back at him.

"What, you're done flirting with Mr. Leatherpants over there?" He asked hotly. A look of confusion spread over Ryan's face for a second before it was replaced with an overly cheerful grin.

"You mean Mr. Gibbs?" he asked. Chad turned around quickly attempting to get a better look at the older man. Sadly, he seemed to have disappeared.

"That was Mr. Gibbs? Our History teacher?Seriously?!"

"Yes. Now, stop being so jealous, fluffy-head." Ryan stepped forward, ruffling his friend's head affectionately. "You know you're the only man for me."

"FLUFFY-HEAD?!"

Chad jumped up from his seat with every intention of punching that smile off his friend's face. However, a throat-clear from the seat next to him reminded Chad that they still had an audience.

"I see…" The man said dejectedly, looking back and forth from Chad to Ryan. "I'm sorry. He didn't say anything about a boyfriend."

"That's my beau for you. He's so bitter when he's jealous. Isn't that right, pookie?"

Chad bit his tongue, understanding that Ryan was only trying to help. So sad that Chad would have to have him flayed alive for it.

"Yea. Once again, sorry man." And just like that, the man was out of his chair and walking out of Chad's life for good. "For what it's worth," he said suddenly, yelling over the booming music, "You two are really cute together." And _then_ he was gone to hit on someone across the room that may or may not have been their history teacher. But Chad wasn't paying attention anymore.

"Fluffy-head?" He hissed. Ryan grinned wider.

"C'mon. Look at that hair. It's just begging to be sold as a pillow."

Chad was not amused. "You didn't have to say you were my boyfriend…"

Ryan frowned, plopping down in the now empty seat next to Chad. "You had a better way of making him leave?"

Chad's silence was answer enough.

"You're welcome, you know." Ryan sighed, crunching a chip between his perfect white teeth.

"Thanks…" Chad mumbled embarrassedly. Ryan snickered under his breath.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"It's just…you were really that upset that I was flirting with someone?"

Chad flushed again, "He looked like he was twice your age. It was embarrassing to watch."

"So you were watching me, hm?"

Chad blushed brighter, "It's not like that. I just…I needed someone to save me from that guy!"

"Glad I could be your knight in shining armor."

Against his will, Chad smiled at the mental image that produced. Knowing Ryan, he'd trade in the helmet for a stylish metal hat. He could almost see it angled perfectly on top of Ryan's blonde head. Of course, the hat would do nothing to protect Ryan from his enemies, so he'd undoubtedly meet a gruesome, gory end. But at least he'd be trendy, right?

"You look like you're thinking," Ryan stated loftily. "Should I get the Horsemen of the Apocalypse ready for their ride?"

"Shut up."

"Whatever you say, fluffy-head."

"Stop that, _DUCKY_!"

Ryan gasped, "Who told you?! Was it Sharpay?"

"I overheard it when I was servicing you and your mom one night."

The bartender (coming in at the wrong part of that conversation) snickered under his breath. Ryan had the grace to look properly embarrassed whereas Chad was completely unaware of the fact that he had mistakenly used the wrong word.

"Look," Ryan said quickly, trying to regain his composure, "Just forget it, ok? It's…embarrassing."

"It is not…"

"It is too!"

"Whatever. I thought it was cute."

Ryan choked on his own tangible shock. Chad seemed to do likewise, understanding this time around what he had said.

"I-I Didn't mean it like t-that! I just meant, you know, that…that it was a cute nickname." Chad paused a moment before realizing that didn't really fix things. "I mean…uh…I mean it was a cute name for a person. Any person. Not just the…you person. But girl persons too. Especially girl persons!"

Ryan blinked, still recovering. Chad pressed his hands against his head, cursing his stupidity before getting up, saying something vague about getting some air, and walking out.

Halfway outside, Chad remembered that it had started raining earlier. But now that he had committed to 'getting air' he couldn't just walk back in. So he huddled under the leaky awning, watching cars fly by on the highway.

The door opened right behind him as a couple walked out. Chad moved away to let them pass, getting soaked in the meantime by the downpour.

"You didn't bring an umbrella did you?" One of the men said in a way that eerily reminded Chad of Ryan.

"Of course I did!" The other man replied back, pouting. "You think I'm so stupid, don't you."

The first man laughed, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist, "Not stupid. Absentminded, maybe."

The second man didn't look appeased as he pulled the umbrella out of his coat pocket. "It's beyond me why you don't simply go out and find some genius to date since I'm so _absentminded_."

"Because. I love you." The man's boyfriend stated plainly, leaning over to peck his lover on the cheek. The conversation rattled on but they soon moved out of earshot. Chad smiled despite himself at how familiar that conversation sounded: Ryan and he had it nearly every day. Well, except for all the mushy love talk. Either way, Chad could sympathize with the poor "absentminded" man. It was hard being average around all the smart people.

Just as they turned a corner, the club's door opened again. Chad didn't even have to look to know it was Ryan.

"…You do realize you're standing in the rain, right?"

Chad ignored him, "Dude, you totally missed it. There was this couple just now that sounded just like us. It was spooky."

Ryan looked incredulously at Chad and then looked back at the door, wondering if he should just leave now before Chad ate his _entire_ foot.

"I mean…they sounded just like us if we were…you know…dating and all. Which we're not. But I mean, if we were. I mean…no…that's not what I meant. Argh! I don't know what's wrong with me today!"

Ryan rolled his eyes and grabbed the front of Chad's idiotic shirt in order to pull him forward. "I think you've got water on the brain. Come under the awning before you catch a cold."

"What are you, my mother?"

"Yes. I am. Now come here or you're grounded."

"Yes, Mommy."

Chad huddled underneath the awning, back to the door, pouting like a child. The whole act made Ryan crack up.

"You look like a puppy that got kicked." He gasped out between laughs. Chad grinned and shook his sopping wet hair like a dog would. Ryan's laughter turned to shrieks, "You're getting me all wet now!"

"Serves you right!"

"For what? Being concerned for your health?"

"Exactly. If I want to catch the flu, that's my own decision."

"Yea sure. And then when you steal my water bottle in class and give the flu to _me_, I'll take condolence in that fact."

"Dude, when was the last time I stole your water bottle?"

"Yesterday."

Chad paused a moment, trying to think back. "Oh! That doesn't count! You were going to throw it away!"

"You still took it. And what about at lunch when you wanted some of my Starbucks coffee, hmm?"

"Oh…right. Whatever."

It hadn't occurred to Chad how often he mooched stuff off Ryan. After the summer, it had just become sort of a given between them. They shared clothes, drinks, food, even deodorant (even though it was really just that once when Ryan had been locked out of his dressing room by Sharpay). During the year, Chad had acknowledged that this was a bit strange. Even Troy had to ask before stealing half of Chad's sandwiches. But Ryan and he had always seemed to just be cool with owning things in a communal way. What was Ryan's was Chad's and vice versa. They hadn't ever really talked about it. But now for some reason, the lack of personal boundaries between them seemed…indicative of something.

"You're thinking again. Twice in one day? Should I go find a church and make my peace with God?"

"Shut up."

Ryan did. Which surprised Chad. Usually it would take a lot more to stop his teasing. Looking up, he noticed that Ryan seemed to be deep in thought himself. Either that, or troubled. Brows furrowed, gaze diverted, lips pursed; Chad grew concerned. Ryan usually didn't look like this.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Ryan looked up. "Sorry?"

"You look upset."

"No, no. Just thinking."

A passing car whizzed past them allowing Chad to see the worried wrinkles across Ryan's face in the glow from the head lights. His heart thudded sharply for a second.

"Thinking about what?" Chad tried. Talking was suddenly a lot harder than it had been before. Maybe it was the humidity in the air or the pounding from the speakers inside. Or maybe it was this sudden sense of magnitude that seemed to have descended over the conversation. For some reason, Chad felt like he was hanging on every moment. As though something really important was going to happen. As though something really important _should_ happen.

"Just things. Going to clubs like this…seeing all these couples…it just makes me feel really…" Ryan shook his head, not wanting to finish the sentence. He looked away towards another speeding car.

"Really what? Lonely?" Chad supplied for him, heart thudding again.

Ryan sighed as though bored, "Yea, I suppose so."

Chad narrowed his eyes. "C'mon. They're tons of guys at school that would give their left arm to go out with you."

Ryan shook his head but didn't say anything. Chad didn't understand. "Ryan…"

"Don't. Let's not talk about it, ok?"

"But…"

"Seriously."

"…I don't want to see you sad." Chad said slowly, wondering if that's what he really meant to say. Ryan looked up at him. Chad was dismayed to see tears brimming over the rims of his eyes.

Pulling Ryan into a hug, Chad tried asking again, "Ryan, what's the matter? Do the boys at school have cooties?"

Ryan snorted against his friend's shoulder, "No, they're fine."

"Then what is it?"

"No."

"C'mon, you big baby."

There was a moment of pregnant silence before Ryan mumbled something into Chad's shoulder.

"What?"

"I said…you're the only man for me."

Chad's heart stopped. Had Ryan really just said that? Looking in hindsight now, the proof was laid out clear as day. After all, hadn't Ryan been 'sick' for nearly a week when Taylor and Chad became official? And hadn't he been the first one over his house with DVDs of sports bloopers and popcorn when Taylor and he broke up? And then there were all the subtle moments like when they'd catch each other's eye in class and Ryan would smile and look away. Or the hundreds of dollars Chad must owe Ryan by now which he's never asked for once. Chad felt pretty stupid now for missing it.

Ryan snorted again, only this time, it sounded more like a sniffle than a laugh, "I-I was just kidding…"

"No you weren't."

Ryan tried to pull away, but Chad held tight.

"I was just kidding. I wanted to freak you out."

Chad didn't believe him.

"You're squishing my spleen." Ryan murmured indifferently. Chad loosened his grip, regardless.

"Just so you know, this is your cue to throw me out into the road, call me a fag, and go running inside to tell Troy about how Ryan has a big gay crush on you. You're kind of ruining it."

Chad laughed, "You really want me to do that?"

"No."

"Then _shut up_."

Ryan sniffled again. "So, what? You're ok with me…liking you?"

"I guess I am. So stop crying."

"I'm not crying. I'm an Evans. Evans' don't cry. We just sniffle dramatically."

Chad laughed harder, pulling Ryan away to kiss him lightly on the forehead. Ryan tried his best not to look too pleased. But, after all, this was the first time Chad had ever kissed him. Sure, it hadn't been on the lips, but it still made Ryan feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"So, will you still steal my drinks?" He asked after a short pause.

"Oh, so that was your goal! Try and freak me out so you can keep your food. Sorry, Ducky. You can't ditch me that easily."

Ryan smiled. "Well, drinks are fine. But if you want any of my fries, you're gonna have to put out."

Chad swatted at Ryan's head. "You brat. Trying to compromise my morals for greasy fast food."

"Like you're Mother Teresa."

The laughter stilled for a second there under the awning as Chad let his arms drop and Ryan looked down at his feet.

"So…you're ok with it. But…do you…?"

"I don't know, Ry. I just…I haven't thought about it, honestly."

"I see." It was now Ryan who looked like a kicked puppy. Chad sighed and lifted his friend's head up. Leaning forward, Chad tried not to laugh at how shocked Ryan looked. Or think about how fast his heart was beating. Or how sweaty his hands were.

Or, when he finally made contact and was kissing Ryan as gently as he could, how good and _natural_ it felt.

Pulling away, Chad felt his heart break ever so slightly at the look on the blonde's face. The bared love and the desperate wanting.

"Thinking was never a strength of mine…" Chad confessed softly.

"So maybe you shouldn't…"

"Maybe I shouldn't…" Chad parroted back mindlessly, already leaning in for another kiss. Stopping halfway, he sighed, "We should really talk more about this though. Before we…you know. Talking could be good."

Ryan smiled, shifting forward ever so slightly so his lips ghosted against Chad's. "I have a better idea."

Never one to argue with an obviously smarter plan, Chad closed the distance happily, kissing Ryan more forcefully than he had planned.

They stayed like that for awhile. At least entirely through the song playing inside. There was no urgency in the kiss. Just a lazy action. Almost like a sigh. When they finally parted, Chad couldn't help but draw Ryan close again, enjoying his warmth against his drenched, cold skin.

"You're the only man for me, Ducky."

"You too, Fluffy-head. You too. Now let go of me, you drowned rat. I can already feel a cold coming on."


End file.
